


Sunlight Smiles

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, Coming Out, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, mostly coming out to each other first, sharing a cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shauna and Serena meet up on Route 11 after canon events of the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



> Its been a while since I last wrote a Pokemon, but I hope that you find this enjoyable. :)

They meet up on Route 11 purely by accident.

Sure they had agreed to meet up at Geosenge Town before going to meet up with their friends somewhere else, but Shauna had no idea that Serena is nearby on the path, as she watches a wild male Nidoran approach a female Nidoran while stifling a soft laugh the female refuses to acknowledge the male and its attempts to get attention. That is she hadn’t known that Serena was nearby until her Slyveon ––which had been dozing in the grass next to her–– wakes up and starts growling softly.

“It’s okay, Vi. Don’t worry it’s just Serena.” Shauna says as she gently pets the Pokemon’s soft fur and it stops growling before blinking at her as she stands up to wave Serena over.

“Hey Serena! Over here Serena!” At the sound of her loud voice, a few wild Pokemon startle ––the two Nidorans look at her before running off into the bushes together–– and look around the area as butterflies flutter in her stomach when Serena looks her way and starts walking over to her.

“Hi Shauna. How long have you been here?” Serena asks as she joins her with a soft, bright little smile on her face. Shauna is strongly reminded of the sun and its warmth whenever she sees Serena smile about something she enjoys.

“Not that long actually. A few minutes maybe. Vi and I were just taking a break for a bit while watching a pair of Nidoran before Vi let me know that you were nearby.” Shauna answers with a small smile and shrugging as her Slyveon mrrs softly as if though it was agreeing with her.

Serena nods as she looks around at the wild Pokemon moving through the grass around them and they watch as a Sawk fights with a Throh over a Sitrus berry. After a moment, Serena tilts her head slightly to the left as she looks at her. “So where were you heading Shauna? To Geosenge Town or to Gyllage Town?”

“To Geosenge Town. Not to get an eyeful of the damage there, but I think they still have some of their cabins open for people to stay in.” Shauna answers as her Slyveon mrrs softly as it goes back into its Pokeball.

“I’m actually heading that way too. I want to rest before we meet up with the guys and then head home. Perhaps we can share a cabin for a day or two.” Serena says with a nod and Shauna tries to ignore the light flutter in her stomach.

“I’d like that actually.” Shauna responds with a light blush on her cheeks.

“I would too.” Serena said as she smiles at her.

Shauna smiles back at her as they start walking down the path together towards Geosenge Town. Along the way, they defeat a couple trainers together and battle some of the wild Pokemon that pounce on them from the tall grass and bushes along the path.

Shauna’s heart tightens as they enter the town together to see the giant hole in the ground, the crowd of observers standing around it, and she glances at Serena’s face. The dark frown on Serena’s face makes her look away as Serena takes her hand, squeezing it gently, as they skirt around the edges of the group together.

They find the camping cabins and the woman behind the desk greets them politely with a bright smile before giving them a cabin to share. Serena thanks her for the help with a polite smile of her own.

Their cabin is a cute little building that has pictures of the surrounding area, including one of the town before it had the giant hole in the ground, and some of the other ones were pictures of the wild Pokemon around the area. The cabin has three bedrooms –– one is a master bedroom with its own bathroom –– a small kitchen with a living room set and another cute looking little bathroom. 

Shauna sets her bag down on the coffee table in front of the couch that she sits down on and lets her Pokemon out to explore the cabin before watching Serena do the same with her team. Shauna smiles as Serena leans against the arm of the couch next to her and together they watch as their Pokemon explore the cabin together.

Serena gives her another smile that brightens the room like the rays of the sun and takes her hands into hers. “I’m happy that you agreed to share the cabin with me actually. There’s something that I wanted to talk with you about.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that, Serena?” Shauna asks as her heart flutters and her Slyveon wanders back over to them, curling up near her feet. The other Pokemon settle in various areas around the cabin.

“There is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a while, Shauna.” Serena states as she sighs softly before gently squeezing her hand.

“I like you, Shauna. A lot.” Serena says with a smile.

“I like you a lot too, Shauna. We’re friends aren’t we?” Shauna says immediately in response, feeling confused when Serena chuckles softly as she shakes her head.

“We are friends yes. But what I meant was that I like you as more than just friends, Shauna. So just listen to what I have to say okay?” Serena states softly and Shauna nods.

“Okay Serena.”

Serena smiles her thanks and makes a soft relieved sound before she speaks again. “Listen Shauna. I like you a lot, though actually if I’m more honest about my feelings. I love you. I can’t say when exactly my feelings towards you changed before or after we became Pokemon Trainers, but they have and you are in my heart.”

Shauna opens her mouth to respond, but Serena makes her stay silent by putting one finger against her lips as she continues. “You are the light of my universe, Shauna. I love everything about you. When we’re apart, it’s your voice and smile in my thoughts that I fall asleep to at night. You are my best friend, Shauna, and I love you.”

Shauna is silent as feelings of warmth and love for Serena come into her heart as she smiles warmly at Serena.

“I love you, Serena.” Shauna says she throws herself at Serena and hugs her tightly.

“I love you too, Shauna.” Serena answers as she hugs her back and Shauna giggles softly as she feels Serena lightly kiss the top of her head.

Part of her wonders how her parents and Serena’s parent would take their new relationship. How would the guys?


End file.
